Robo
Robo is a main character in the J.R.P.G. Chrono Trigger. Robo, or Promethus as it was originally designated, was created by the Artificial intelligence, Mother Brain, to help maintain the machine domination over the world in the future. Prometheus would lose power and be deactivated, but upon being discovered by time-travelers Crono, Lucca, and Marle, and then being reactivated by Lucca, Prometheus completely reboots and assigns it's new mission in life to serve those who repaired it. After the events of Chrono Trigger, Robo goes on serving Lucca and becomes a pivotal, if briefly encountered character in the sequel game, Chrono Cross. 2,300 AD Crono, Marle and Lucca discover they can time travel and upon fleeing their own time, due to a misunderstanding with Marle's father, they travel to the future - 2,300 AD. They come upon a factory and within it a deactivated robot. Lucca, a child-prodigy inventor sees if she can restore the device and succeeds. The unit is part of the R-Series robots. It thanks Lucca for restoring it and tells her it is obligated to serve her from that point on. Though Lucca does not wish to be it's master she happily accepts it as a friend and traveling companion. When the party asks it's name it notes it's serial-number is R-66Y, as the serial number is not personable the party get to rename it, the default being "Robo". Robo, acknowledges it's new name and pledges to help the party anyway it can. The party are trying to make their way through the complex. Robo notes that it can restore power further in to allow it's room to by-pass security, but someone must stay to activate the console. Since Robo is needed to restore the power and Crono has lead either Marle or Lucca stay behind to activate the console. Once security is overcome the four proceed further in and eventually discover a rift they can open to time-travel again - this time winding up at a nexus point called "The End of Time". Once at the End of Time the party have a cross point to travel to any era they have already discovered through individual rifts. ''Chrono Cross'' cameo Robo makes a brief but important appearance in the sequel game Chrono Cross. After the events of Chrono Trigger, Lucca and the sage, Belthasar, went on to create an entire complex out at sea to study time-travel and put the many designs she had uncovered in the future to use, in her endeavors she brought Robo with her. Robo was uploaded to the facility, Chronopolis, and made Lucca's security protocol. Belthasar developed an artificial intelligence called FATE to help study an artifact called the Frozen Flame to potentially allow complete temporal and inter-dimensional transcendence. Belthasar got to work with FATE developing an artificial version of the Frozen Flame but FATE became obsessed with it. In a fit of bad timing for FATE, an electrical-magnetic-storm shut down FATE's A.I. during an experiment, during which three trespassers arrived in Chronoplis - Wazuki, Miguel and Wazuki's son, Serge - who was dying of demon poison. The three had been lost in the storm and went through the facility trying to find medical attention for Serge. Wazuki exposed Serge to the Frozen Flame. Exposure to the Frozen Flame had saved Serge's life but as the first human to interact with the Frozen Flame Prometheus made him the back-up human interface for the security system since FATE was down at the time. When FATE came back online it could no longer access the Frozen Flame without it's human interface - reset as Serge. FATE would go on a mad spree to complete it's primary function. Seeing FATE was compromised, Belthasar pulled FATE off the detail, but FATE would create it's own biolgoical interface to restore it's A.I.. FATE's arbiter left the lab and went to Lucca's private home to wait for her and have her shut down Prometheus. When Lucca ultimately refused FATE killed Lucca in retaliation. Prometheus would continually obstruct FATE's programing and information gathering to allow Serge to get away/avoid being found and locked away the Frozen Flame to keep the homicidal A.I. from getting it's hands on the powerful experiment. Despite Prometheus's best efforts eventually FATE does return to the facility, restoring itself to the facility interface and making its way into the Frozen Flame core, though with Serge close behind. Prometheus briefly has time to introduce itself before FATE, infuriated at the amount of time it wasted just to over-come the security, deletes Prometheus upon realizing it's existence. Skills and Abilities Robo has detachable arms it can launch as missiles, a laser cannon embedded in it's chest and rockets attached to it's feet. Robo can expel electrical blasts from it's body to damage a wide area around it. Though the laser it fires can be used to destroy, through energy substitution and frequency adjustment, Robo can instead turn the blast into a medical beam that restores those near it. Robo is the only character that has no element and can not use magic - this however also gives it a magical resistance, to shadow magic in particular. Personality Prometheus is revealed to be part of the R-Series, which were built by Mother Brain to conquer the world. However upon being deactivated and then rebooted, Robo assigns loyalty to whoever reactivated it. As the party do not want a servant, but instead a friend, Robo re-adjusts to enjoy the company of it's new friends, over-coming it's original purpose through machine learning. Robo feel a great deal of affection for it's sister unit Atropos XR, which it views similar to a love interest. When Atropos reminds Robo that it was built to subjugated the humans, Robo states it exists to serve whoever activates it and it was instructed to view them as friends who it had come to care for. Robo tries to impart empathy to Atropos and while it does attempt to calculate empathy for humans it's programming is ultimately over-ridden by Mother Brain who deems Robo be disposed of as a faulty unit, caught in a paradox that lead it to side with the humans. Trivia *Artist, Akira Toriyama is known to reuse many of his designs and appears to have reused most of his design for C-6 A.K.A. Mr. Robot from the manga/anime Dragonball for Robo's appearance. *The name "Prometheus" is reference to the titan of Greek mythology that is said to have given man-kind the gift of invention through the discovery of fire. *Prometheus's sister unit, Atropos XL, is named after the ancient Greek Fate of future and bringer of death. *The security units around Chronopolis are named Atropos, Lachesis and Clotho, after the three-fates of Greek myth, and likely Prometheus's tribute to Atropos XL. Gallery CT Robo inactive.jpg|Robo inactive CT Robo starts up.jpg|Robo is activated CC Robo.jpg|Robo about to be deleted Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Guardians Category:Protectors Category:Defectors Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Healers Category:Siblings Category:Related to Villain Category:Deceased Category:Martyr Category:Genderless Category:Outright Category:Lawful Good